nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Inorothian Army
The Inorothian Army, also known as the Esercito Royale, the Regia Esercito Nazionale, or simply as the REN, is the largest and most senior organization of the Royal Ministry or War, focusing mostly on land combat operations. The REN has it's roots in the Guerra per il Regno (War for the Kingdom) in the late 700's, where local militias joined together under one banner to defeat the armies of a tyrannical Emperor and an oppressive Pope. By the war's end in 812, these forces were either disbanded and sent home or formally retained as the Inorothian Army. Mission The Mission of the REN is to preserve the peace of the homeland and foreign possessions of the Inorothian people and crown, and to defend these against any and all aggressors. History Lots of fun battles that have, as-yet, not happened Branches Organized By Function Units in the Inorothian Army are divided into Corps, based on function. These Corps tend to have their own unique cultures and traditions and a fair bit of friendly rivalry between themselves. Corpo Fanteria ''(Infantry Corps) 812 AD'' Over the centuries, and despite countless scientific and mechanical breakthroughs, the rugged and reliable Infantry Corps remains a most vital and adaptable element of the Inorothian Army. It is further divided as follows: Regulars: While often not as specialized or well trained as other Infantry units, the flexible nature of Regulars, combined with the relatively simple and inexpensive nature of their uniform and kit, means they are the backbone of any large Inorothian formation, the skeleton upon which more specialized units build off of and rest upon. Regulars rely upon drill, discipline, and manpower to achieve objectives, at the cost of fewer heavy weapons and support equipment. This leaves them vulnerable when isolated, but these shortcomings can be mitigated by support elements from other units and corps. Even alone, Regulars can achieve impressive victories -- though often at astounding loss of life. Fucilieri: The role of Fusiliers has now blended considerably with that of Regulars, but in the times when line-infantry-tactics were still tactically viable, Fusiliers acted as a light infantry, more agile than the densely-packed heavy infantry, but not as loosely arranged as the Bersaglieri skirmish units. Fusilier regiments tend to have fewer men than Regulars, and march at a faster pace and in a less-tight formation; thus, they can be moved faster over rougher ground if need be. They are also optimized for reconnaissance and patrol missions. Granatieri: Made up of the largest and most physically imposing soldiers available, the Grenadiers are essentially glorified Regulars who carry more into combat and have a few more specialized squads in each company, though they are still overwhelmingly dominated by riflemen at this point. They also were once the only branch to carry grenades into combat, but this is no longer the case. Grenadiers are subjected to more intense training than Regulars, are enlisted for longer terms of service, and tend to fair better against enemy special forces. Bersaglieri: Bersaglieri, or marksmen, are assigned the most dangerous positions and tasks, often at high cost. They were originally elite skirmish/scouting units in the Inorothian Army, and their mission has not changed much though the years. Trained to run rather than march, they have earned the nickname 'Foot Cavalry', and it is normal for them to run 20+ miles in a day, with the ability to push near 40 miles in a day if the need is dire. Several regiments of Bersaglieri have been issued bicycles to improve their mobility, to great success. Lagunari: during the pirate war of 1903-4]] Lagunari, or 'Lagoon Troopers', are forces specialized at storming and defending coastal positions and enemy ships, and function similarly to the Marine forces of other nations. They are considered by many to be a sort of unofficial liaison between the Inorothian Army and Navy, as by nature they work closely with with the RMN. In fact, there is considerable overlap and, as a result, rivalry between the Army Lagunari and the Naval Sbarchino Squali, or Land Sharks . Alpini: The Alpini, or 'Mountain Troopers', are tasked with operating in mountainous and/or Arctic terrain, and act as an interesting 'combined-arms' conceptual prototype. The limited nature of logistics in most mountainous areas requires a level of self-sufficiency not necessary in most environments, and this need is met by structuring the Alpini into their own miniature armies, complete with artillery, engineering, logistics, reconnaissance, and signal elements. The Alpini also often require very different or special gear than regular forces, as anything used must be capable of being transported conveniently by ropes and pulleys, or by manhandling if need be, as well as be able to withstand frigid temperatures and foul weather. Alpini Regiments must be comfortable fighting as ski troopers, rapidly rappelling/climbing, conducting search and rescue operations in difficult terrain, avoiding/exploiting avalanches, and operating exposed to the elements with little shelter. There have been several attempts to remove the Alpini from underneath the Infantry Corps and turn them into a distinct Corps of their own, but thus far these moves have not proven successful. Arditi Assaltatori: Lit. 'The Daring Ones', these troops serve as premier special forces for the Inorothian Army. Emphasizing quality weaponry and training at the expense of manpower, they bring heavy and support weaponry down to sectional levels, with quite high percentages of machine-guns, mortars, and specialty weapons and gear distributed between each squad. They are trained to operate in small teams to take, hold , and defend specific objectives against far greater numbers of conventionally armed foes, as well as to operate behind enemy lines for extended periods of time without capture or annihilation. They eventually will pioneer paratrooper operations as well. Irregulari: Irregular Units are those that defy categorization, usually because either they are newly mustered provincial/colonial forces that are too substandard to meet minimum qualifications, or because the unit is hyper-specialized in areas that do not fit the purview of any other types, such as anti-tank, anti-air, signal outfits, and especially certain special forces units, such as those who operate in desert warfare, guerilla warfare, etc... Corpo Cavallo ''(Cavalry Corps) 812 AD'' The cavalry arm of the Inorothian Army has a long storied history, filled with gallant charges and daring raids. The cavalry are seen as the more glorious option for many new recruits, and as such commanders have the pick of the litter and can be more choosy, so to speak. This branch has undergone major tactical and strategic shifts as the world modernizes, though their purpose of scouting, skirmishing, and assault are still greatly needed. Dragoni: .]] Dragoons are general-purpose cavalry, able to participate in direct assaults but far more suited to screening, skirmishing, recon, raiding, and fighting on foot as dismounted cavalry raiding. As the massed cavalry assault becomes a less-than-viable battlefield tactic, the search for a replacement to the horse has resulted in some regiments experimenting with motorcycles, which have proven less than satisfactory for front-line duty, but well suited to less intense operations. There are also experiments issuing regiments armored cars/gun tractors which have proven successful, though in competition with 'mobile artillery' being considered for the Artillery Corps. Dragoons will eventually become a motorized force of APC's and IFV's, though not likely for a while longer. Corazzieri: Cuirassiers were once dreaded on the battlefield, and it was difficult indeed to break a determined charge of the armored, sword-and-pistol-wielding horsemen. Now, however, such a massed charge is almost suicidal, and though most regiments retain the regalia and ceremony of horse and elaborate uniform for parade and ceremony, serious fighting usually occurs without these implements, and a replacement for their mobility is being desperately sought out. Test with armored cars reveal their inability to traverse rough terrain, and they are thus not considered adequate. Heavier gun tractors do seem, however to offer a viable option for assault, and many regiments are now entirely equipped with the vehicles. Several companies of Cuirassiers have also been equipped with MIC Mods, to resounding success. Cuirassiers will eventually become a mechanized force of tanks and power-armored elements. Lancieri e Ussari: A light-duty force, lancers were not traditionally equipped with firearms, but lances (though this is no longer the case). They are increasingly indistinguishable from Dragoons, though their preference for a lighter kit and faster mounts mean they tend to be better suited to hit-and-run tactics, rather than dedicated assault or defense. They will likely either merge with Dragoons, or become some sort of faster-moving/lighter force of motorized troops. Cavalleria Irregolare: ]] Units of Irregular Cavalry are much like irregular infantry; namely, outside of normal categorization. Most units specialize in scouting and raids, relying on captured contraband to continue operating, and these units are oftentimes named after their leaders (Guispelli's Squadron of Irregulars, for example), though this is not always the case. A good number are mustered into service in Inorothian Colonies and Zones of Influence, recruited from the local population as auxiliaries. Corpo Ingegneri (''Engineers Corps)'' Guastatori: Combat Engineers, or Sappers, are active-duty combat soldiers who specialize in the destruction of enemy defensive positions or any other obstacles that might impede troop movement. They also provide the actual labor for the construction of in-combat necessities like pontoon bridges, trenches, mines and counter mines, and other defenses. Sappers tend to lack higher architectural knowledge, and need direction and oversight from Support Engineers (see below) for larger, more complex or permanent structures and projects. ingegneri Edili: Support Engineers are more theoretically adept and highly educated, and are never meant to see combat. They put their knowledge to use designing fortifications and vast trench systems for the military during wartime, as well as dams, canals, rail tunnels and bridges, harbor and river dredging, surveying and cartography, coastal defenses, and other projects for the provincial and national government as funding and mandate demand. All is done to ensure the nations' safety and ability to respond to disaster or war more effectively. Corpo Cannone ''(Artillery Corps) 1510 AD'' Field Artillery: The most common artillery pieces are field artillery, especially in the defense-oriented Inorothian Army. Moderately mobile, and with considerable firepower, field artillery are quite versatile on the battlefield. There are many specializations and sub-designations of field artillery beyond general batteries, such as mountain batteries, cavalry batteries, anti-airship batteries, 'self-reloading' batteries, infantry support guns, and others. Most field artillery pieces function best when line-of-sight can be achieved. Field Artillery Batteries are theoretically dispersed at a regimental level, though in the overwhelming number of cases this is not practical, and brigades tend to direct artillery fire and placement. Howitzers: Larger than field guns, lighter than siege guns, howitzers are able to handle most targets, and fire just as well without line-of-sight as with it... perhaps better, as they are protected from most small arms fire. They are not as convenient to position, load, and aim as field guns, and they are not as powerful as larger-bored guns, but can act as either in a pinch. Siege Guns, Rail Guns, and Heavy Mortars: The largest and most powerful guns in the Artillery Corps, they tend to take a very long time to position, and and and reload, as well as requiring large crews; but little on the battlefield can withstand the impact a few well placed heavy shells. Many of the largest siege guns are converted naval guns mounted on rail-cars, while most lighter siege guns are purpose-built and are more flexible in deployment. Heavy Mortars have lesser range and fire at a higher arc, but have even heavier rounds. Special Batteries: A nebulous categorization for heavy weapons that do not fall under the purview of the above categories, most notably rocket batteries and mobile artillery batteries (early versions of SP guns and tanks). Also included in this categorization are 'batteries' of forward observers, who scout and help direct fire. Corpo Areonautica ''(Air Corps) 1885 AD'' The Air Corps is a relatively new phenomena in the Inorothian Army, starting with the distribution of several airships during the Voerdish Expedition, and now branching out into areoplanes as well. Though nearly all who join dream of becoming a pilot, most are needed as Airship crewmembers or for ground support roles. Areonavi: ''' Airships come in four classifications: Balloons/Non-Rigid Airships, Scout/Trainers, Attack Airships, and Support Airships. Balloons were one of the first forays into the air for the Inorothian Army, enabling observation from great heights for battlefield commanders. However, balloon technology has been eclipsed by airships, which have the ability to travel under their own power over great distances. Still, for quick scouting jaunts, or when airships are unavailable, balloons certainly have their place, especially when there is limited lifting gas available, as many balloons run simply off of hot air. Non-Rigid Airships are rather unpopular in the Inorothian Army, as they are less controllable and waste more lifting gas than rigid airships of the Inorothian Style and generally have little to no combat abilities, so they have been grouped with balloons for classification purposes. Scout and Trainer Airships are small, agile craft with little to no armament and often several cameras and telescopes for observation. They rely on speed and small profile to avoid destruction, but their smaller size means they have little capacity for supplies, beyond engines, fuel, cameras, and cramped crew quarters. Some also record meteorological data for scientists. Attack Airships are mid-to-large-sized airships optimized for air-to-air and/or air-to-ground combat, and have more compartmentalized gasbags to reduce the escape of lifting gases is the bags are damaged. Some also have armored or reenforced crew cars for added protection. There are several models, weapon-suits, and upgrades available, and individual ships can range widely from one another depending on the mission assigned, but they tend to either have large bomb-bay doors and storage ('bombers'), plenty of high-caliber machine guns and 75 mm cannons ('fighters'), or a mix of both ('multipurpose'). Support Airship are much like attack airship, except they are optimized for cargo transport, thus having fewer gasbag compartments and few-to-no weapons and armor. They are not expected to fight at the front lines, or over enemy territory, but rather to carry new supplies and soldiers to the FOB or nearest safe location, and remove wounded men and damaged supplies from there. They usually also have the furthest maximum ranges of all the airships, having the most available space for fuel and supplies. Some have been painted white and act as solely as hospital ships., while others have begun experiments in carrying aircraft as 'Airship Carriers', with limited, though promising, success. '''Areoplani: Areoplanes are even newer to the stage, but already they have several distinct roles: scout/trainers, fighters, bombers, seaplanes, and support aircraft. All are essentially borrowed from the airship classifications and mimic their missions, with the exception of seaplanes, which are able to take off and land on calm water (theoretically, all airships are able to land on water, so that distinction was not needed). Fighters and bombers are beginning to surpass airships in speed and agility, but not in payload or maximum range, so their capabilities compliment and balance one-another, though rivalries still ensue. Supporto a Terra e Logistica: Ground Support and Logistics is the by far the largest and probably the least appreciated branch of the Air Corps, though it is absolutely vital to air operations. The 'SaTeL' is a catch-all for any and all that support air operations, from aircraft maintenance to the loading of ordinance and refueling to resupply to housing and a whole host of other unglorious support functions. Corpo Operazioni Speciali ''(Special Operations Corps) '' The primary role of the Special Operations Corps is unusual warfare like sabotage, espionage, guerrilla fighting, etc. The COS operates in teams with limited, short-term, well defined objectives, the most well known being providing aid to local Inorothian militias conducting resistance operations in occupied areas against invaders, though the COS also operates behind enemy lines. While their role more closely rivals the AIS than any other Army designation, the COS still retains a more military-esque organizational structure, and operates purely for military ends. Both organizations often do work together if need be. Corpo Logistica e Signali (Logistics and Signal Corps) The Logistics and Signal Corps is a massive non-combative organization tasked with ensuring the rest of the army is supplied and in communication with one another. They were once three separate Corps (Quartermasters Corps, Corps of the Army Train, and the Signal Corps) before being merged in the reforms of 1895. As the names of their predecessor organizations suggests, elements of this corps are employed from the beginning of the supply chain to the end in almost every capacity imaginable, with members negotiating army contracts with civilian suppliers, overseeing shipments and maintaining vast supply dumps and warehouses full of reserve equipment, delivering those supplies to Forward Operating Bases as well as fulfilling the logistical duties at said bases, delivering those supplies again to the front, handling mail back and forth between the soldiers and home, handling the personal possessions of the fighting men, maintaining a system of communication between all organizations at all levels, and a myriad of other duties. Corpo Medico ''(Medical Corps)'' The Medical Corps are a non-combat branch of the Army that focuses on medical services on and off the battlefield. Unit Organization: Infantry: Spara Paro: 'Translated as ''Fire Pair ''or Shooting Pair'', these are two man buddy groups that form the smallest building blocks in the infantry. They can be specialized, but most are simply composed of two riflemen or two NCO's. Other common specializations include machine-gun pairs, mortar pairs, marksman pairs, and command pairs. In the actual heat of combat, the lines between fire pairs often blurs. There is no official leader of a Fire Pair, though a more senior, responsible, and/or strong-willed soldier often becomes something akin to the leader. 'Mezzo Squadra: '''Translated ''Half-Squad, ''these are composed of a half NCO Command Fire Pair plus two other Fire Pairs, or five men in total. It is uncommon, though not impossible to see them used in standard units, but most units move right from Fire Pairs onto full Squads. Sometimes, however, commanders need to split up their squads for one reason or another, especially in special forces and/or heavy weapons Regiments. This is more of a tactical formation than a standing delineation. '''Spara Squadra: '''Translated ''Fire Squad ''or Shooting Team'', these are small groups made up of a NCO Fire Pair and four other Fire Pairs, or ten men. Most Squads are fairly-flexible in how they can be deployed, and can make short maneuvers independent of other squads in certain circumstances (most commonly picketing), but by and large they move and fight in larger formations. Special Forces and Assaltatori Squads are usually more self-sufficient, and are expected to operate alone if needed. 'Plotone: '''Translated ''Platoon, these are made up of two-to-three fire squads, a special weapons fire pair, a Platoon Sergeant and a Lt Platoon Sergeant, or between sixteen and thirty-two men. Platoons are designed to be a little more independent than fire squads, able to move a good distance away from one another in fairly low risk situations, but they are not designed to stand on their own for any great length of time without support. 'Compagnia: '''Translated ''Company, these units are composed of three-to-six platoons, a Captain, a Company Sergeant and his Lieutenant Company Sergeant, or about one hundred men. Companies are usually semi-independent forces, able to hold ground against most attacks for reasonable periods of time before regimental support is brought to bear. It is also the lowest-level unit to have a commissioned officer leading it, namely a Captain. '''Battaglione: '''Translated ''Battalion, ''These are more of a semi-permanent formation than a permanent unit, and are often mixed with elements from other Corps, such as artillery cavalry. They are an intermediary between companies and regiments, arranged with anywhere from two to twenty companies. They can be lead by any commissioned officer from a Captain to a Colonel. '''Reggimento: Or Regiment, ''composed of eight-to-twelve Companies, a Colonel, a Lt. Colonel, two Majors, five Lieutenant Majors, and a Sergeant Major, or about one-thousand men. Regiments could be considered the central 'unit' of the Inorothian Infantry; anything smaller is a sub-unit of the Regiment, and anything larger is usually no longer purely infantry, having elements of other Corps mixed in. '''Cavalry:' Sezione Sella: 'A ''Saddle Section ''is a five-man cavalry unit, and the basic building block of a Cavalry Section. They can be specialized, and are lead by a Lance Corporal. '''Truppa Sella: '''A ''Saddle Troop ''is composed of eight Saddle Sections, a ''Capitano Cavallo (Horse Captain), one specialized and one Lance Sergeant's Saddle Section, or about fifty men.'' '' '''Squadrone: '''A ''Squadron ''is composed of ten Saddle Troops, a Colonel, and about a dozen aides, messengers, and staff, or about five-hundred men. '''Reggimento: '''A ''Regiment ''is made up of four Squadrons, a Regimental General, and about twenty aides, messengers, and staff, or about two-thousand men. ' '''Artillery:' Cannone: 'A ''Gun ''is the smallest unit in the Artillery, composed of twenty men, one cannon with a caisson, and a means of moving them, usually two teams of horses or artillery tractors. '''Sezione: '''A ''Section is composed of two Guns and a Section Sergeant or Section Lieutenant, or about forty-two men. '''Batteria: '''A ''Battery ''is composed of at least one Section in the case of larger artillery, and no more than eight in the case of smaller field guns, a Battery Wagon, an Ambulance, a Battery Colonel, a Lt. Battery Colonel, a Battery Sergeant, two Battery Captains, and four Battery Lieutenants, or between 100 and 200 men. '''Batteria Grande: '''A ''Grand Battery ''is an occasionally-used formation of multiple batteries independent of other units. It is more of a formation than a standing unit, lead by the senior-most Battery Colonel. '''Traino: '''A ''Train'' is a collection of batteries, as well as additional ammunition and spare parts. Oftentimes merges and becomes indistinguishable from units of the same name operated by the Logistics and Signal Corps. '''Larger Formations: 'Brigata: '''A ''Brigade is composed of two-to-five Infantry Regiments and at nearly always one-to three batteries of artillery and/or a Squadron of Cavalry, as well as a command element, all under a Brigadier General and Lt. Brig. General, or between 2,500 and 6,000 men. 'Divisione: '''A ''Division is composed of two-to-five Brigades and a command element all headed by a Major General and Lt. General, or between 15,000 and 30,000 men. 'Legione: '''A ''Legion is composed of two or more Divisions and a command element all under a Legion General and a Junior Legionnaire, no more than 100,000 men 'Gruppo Legione/Fronte: '''A ''Legion Group/Front is a collection of Legions all operating in the same general area, underneath a Grand General. Ranking Structure Most of the Inorothian Army uses the same ranks as the Infantry, but the Cavalry and Artillery Corps have developed their own individual structures. However, officers promoted beyond Cavalry and Artillery units conform to one officer structure. Equipment and Uniform Category:MilitaryCategory:Inorothian RelatedCategory:Organization